Shawty
by PrinceOfSwimming
Summary: A loving moment is shared between Haruka & Michiru


Shawty

**Shawty**

**Notes:** This is my first Haruka & Michiru fanfic so bear with me, okay? If there are any suggestions, then feel free to leave some. However, constructive criticism isn't allowed. I'm actually taking my time here to write a story and if you don't like it, then please don't bother reading. Thank you! Other than that, I really hope you like it : This story's based on the song _Shawty – Stevie Hoang._ Most of my stories tend to be based on my favorite songs.

**Summary:** AU. Couples tend to fall in and out of love these days. I loves you's are exchanged only to be eventually thrown away. However, Haruka & Michiru's love for each other convince many otherwise.

--

Flashing lights. Loud booming music. Couples rocking and grinding against each other on the dance floor. The club was definitely high with excitement tonight.

However, this couldn't be said for Haruka Tenoh. The gorgeous, sandy blonde-haired tomboy looked at the scene with little interest despite the fact many fine ladies had approached her. She took another sip of her beer and sighed. Why was she here again?

Oh right. Because her oh so wonderful best friend was depressed over his ex-girlfriend and he had to bring her and Chris along. The joys of being the 'Golden Trio'. Then again, both he and Chris were the ones who accepted her and were there for her no matter what. They talked about girls, cars, sports, and just about everything else. It was only natural and right to be here, no matter how much she wanted to simply go home and spend the rest of the night with her loving girlfriend.

"Damn Alex! Forget about her already! She obviously wasn't the one. Look, there are a lot of fine ladies out here tonight and you are gonna grab one, or maybe two if you need to, and bang her all night long!" Chris shook his head as Alex downed another large glass of vodka. Slamming the finished glass against the table, the broken-hearted basketball player motioned to the bartender for another one.

"Don't want another one …" he muttered. "Nobody can compare to Victoria …"

Chris sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. "Haruka, help me out here, man. Knock some sense into this kid here."

"M'not a kid …" Alex mumbled. The bartender set another glass of vodka in front of him and he grabbed it before taking a large gulp.

Haruka sighed as well and lightly slapped her buddy on the back. "Dude, there's no point in moping about it. Just get your ass up and find another girl."

"Easier said than done. You're the lucky one, Haruka. You got yourself a gorgeous girl who's been faithful to you for four long fuckin' years. Even Chris's relationship with his chick is falling apart." Alex smiled sadly at the blonde tomboy. "You and Michiru are so perfect together … Wish I had that."

Haruka had to smile at that.

"Seriously, man. I've lost count how many hot chicks have walked up to you tonight and you didn't even freakin' budge. Man, people would've thought you was gay or something … oh wait, my bad," Chris grinned sheepishly as he realized the irony.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Do I need to correct you?"

"Hey, sorry man but with that outfit, it's hard to believe you're actually a girl."

Haruka looked at her black shirt with two buttons left undone and a popped collar, baggy blue jeans, and white gold chain before shrugging. "Yeah, whatever." She looked at her watch and raised her eyebrows. 12:06 AM. She'd been in this damn club for a little over two hours, consoling her friend. Enough was enough.

"Listen, I gotta get home."

"To your baby girl? Damn, you're whipped," Chris grinned slyly.

Haruka rolled her eyes and turned to Alex, slapping him on the back one last time. "Toughen up man. You've got a whole night to pick out a lady in the crowd to help you forget your troubles. Pick **at least one**. I didn't stay for two hours for nothin', alright?"

Alex merely grunted.

Haruka gave Chris a look that stated _make sure he finds someone_. The football captain merely nodded. Haruka left the club and into her silver 2009 Nissan GT-R, finally driving back home.

**You know I had to make a song for my shawty playa  
****This is for my shawtyyy... (yeah)  
This is for my shawtyyy... (yo stevie)**

Stepping into the cozy and modest apartment she shared with Michiru, Haruka took a deep breath and let it out as she tiredly began unbuttoning her black shirt. "I'm home," she called. She went into the master bedroom and found her girlfriend on the bed, reading a book.

"You're finally back," Michiru smiled as she stood up and walked towards the track star.

Haruka smiled at the beautiful violinist and gathered her in her arms. She took in the calm, relaxing scent from her aqua-colored curls and sighed in content.

**People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love  
I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
- for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

Michiru smiled and snuggled closer. "How's Alex doing?"

"Down and depressed. He even said he wished he had a relationship like ours."

Michiru looked at her lover. "Oh?"

"Yup. He's hatin' on the fact that we've been together for four years and we're still going strong while everyone else is just breaking up." Haruka leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Michiru's slender neck. "But I'll have to disagree."

Confused, Michiru pulled away. "Huh?"

**Sometimes she drives me crazy  
But I don't give a damn  
Every time I need my baby  
She'll always be around  
The only one that's been down with me, through all of this time  
My homies think I'm trippin'  
Tell me I'm wasting my time  
It's only cause' they can't  
Find a girl that's hot like mine  
There's no where else that I'd rather be, so ama' let the whole world know**

Haruka smiled. "We're not still going strong. We're getting stronger every day. I love you more and more each passing day. And I miss you more and more whenever you're not around. Like tonight at the club …"

Michiru smiled and placed her hand on Haruka's face. "Even when there were so many gorgeous girls around you?" she teased.

Haruka raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Well … they **were** gorgeous …"

Now it was Michiru's turn to raise her eyebrows.

Haruka chuckled and captured Michiru's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss that left the violinist breathing heavily and wanting more. She clutched onto the tomboy's shirt and pulled herself closer. As Haruka gently ran her tongue across hers, Michiru tasted Haruka and beer mixed together. Sweet and addicting …

After a while, Haruka pulled away but only slightly. She smirked as Michiru slowly opened her eyes, revealing the love and lust in her blue eyes.

**Girl your, the only one for me  
The only sex I need  
No one else can make me feel, the way my baby does'  
That why...**

**People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love  
I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
- for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

Haruka moved her mouth to Michiru's ear and whispered, "But, they're nothing compared to you." If possible, she pulled Michiru closer. "You're the only one I wanna hold …" She moved her mouth down to her neck and placed a gentle kiss there before moving back up towards her lips. "You're the only one I wanna kiss …" She placed gentle pecks on Michiru's lips, slowly and teasingly. Michiru nearly groaned in frustration.

Haruka smirked once more and her hands wandered up the shorter girl's chest, running over it through the thin, silky fabric of Michiru's nightdress. Michiru gave a light gasp and moaned softly. As Haruka's right hand continued to massage Michiru's chest, her left hand traveled down south to the violinist's inner thigh, dangerously close to her precious area.

"The only one I wanna touch …" Haruka continued huskily.

Michiru whimpered. She just wished Haruka would hurry up and caress her in the area that needed to be caressed. "H-Haruka …"

**Girl you don't have to worry when I'm all up in the club  
Cause' no one else will ever come between the two of us  
It's crazy how u got me hooked, babe  
I'm doing things I never do, babe  
And every time I close my eyes, I thank the lord (that I have u)  
You're everything a man could want  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll put that on everything**

The tomboy smiled and helped Michiru out of her nightwear before gently setting her on the bed. She stared at the aqua haired goddess and slightly shivered in anticipation. Even after four years, she was still amazed at the sight of Michiru's body. She placed her lips on Michiru's neck and gradually traveled down to the valley in between her breasts.

"The only one I wanna love …"

**People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love  
I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
- for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

**This is for my shawtyyy, girl u got my back and baby I got yours (ohh baby)**

**This is for my shawtyyy,  
I've seen a dime' or two, but they don't compare to you.**

**This is for my shawtyyy,  
Girl u got my back and baby I got yours**

This is for my shawtyyy,  
I've seen a dime' or two, but they don't compare to you.

Hours later, Haruka and Michiru laid in bed together, spent. Michiru laid her head against Haruka's chest and snuggled closer. She ran her hand across Haruka's strong and hard stomach, loving the feel of the muscles underneath her hand. Haruka lightly ran her hand through Michiru's soft, aqua curls and kissed her on the forehead. Michiru looked up and leaned forward. Their lips came together in a kiss that was filled with nothing else but their love for each other.

"Haruka …"

"Hmm?"

Michiru pulled away and stared at her lover deeply in the eye. As she stared into those piercing green eyes, she brushed a few strands of hair away from Haruka's face. "Haruka …" she repeated.

Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru's hand softly.

"I love you … so much …" Michiru whispered.

Haruka rest her head on top of the swimmer's head and pulled her close to her strong body. She ran her hands up and down Michiru's arms, gently caressing the soft skin.

"For the rest of my life …" she murmured.

**  
People always breaking up  
Falling in and out of love**

**I just wanna' let u know  
Ama' never let u go  
- for the rest of my life, gonna' be by your side**

--

Phew! How was that? ; Maybe it could've been a little better … idk. I just hope you guys enjoyed it :


End file.
